pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style)
The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Evelyn Gray (MySims) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jay Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Beebee (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) - Lovelitchi Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) - Petunia Pig We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style): Patty Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi as Joy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Sadness Pepe with a girly gaze.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Patty Spacebot.png|Patty Spacebot as Riley Andersen Category:The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1947 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG